If You Do
by D' eXcrusius Paripachuka
Summary: Perjodohan, tersingkirkan, orang ketiga, kebohongan. "Aku akan membatalkan perjodohan kita!" "A...Apa? tapi aku mencintaimu Junmyeon" /SULAY/YAOI/BxB/Romance/Drama/M/Kekerasan/DLDR/
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **If You Do**

 **By : D' eXcrusius Paripachuka**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title : If You Do**

 **Cast : Kim Junmyeon x Zhang Yixing (SuLay)**

 **Other Cast : HunHan, Kaisoo, ChanBaek, ChenMin, KrisTao**

 **Romance**

 **Yaoi, DLDR, Typo (s)**

 **Rate : T - M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ide cerita murni pemikiran D' Xp**

 **Di bantu oleh Sheiraa_BB Pearl Luce untuk second reader**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary**

 **Perjodohan dua keluarga besar Kim dan Zhang membuat kedua anak adam saling terikat, hingga 2 kalimat mengubah segalanya**

 **"Namja ceroboh sepertimu ingin menikah denganku? Kau terlalu menjijikkan. Aku akan membatalkan perjodohan ini"**

 **Yixing yang ceria dan kekanakan telah menghilang, tinggal namja player dengan banyak pemuja yang siap membuka kaki dan hole mereka saat Yixing menatap dengan senyum dimplenya**

 **"Kau sudah membatalkan perjodohan ini, jadi tak ada alasan bagiku untuk bersamamu. Lagipula banyak namja dan yeoja yang membutuhkan belaianku Suho-ssi"**

 **"Kau milikku, dan akan tetap seperti itu"**

 **"Mian, aku sudah tidak tertarik denganmu"**

 **/ SuhoxLay / SuLay / JunmyeonxYixing / MyeonXing / BxB / Yaoi / Mature / Romance / DLDR / Kekerasan / harap berfikir dewasa / SULAY area /**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Changsa

"Aku tidak mau di jodohkan ba! Aku akan mencari pasanganku sendiri!" ucap lantang seorang pria kelewat imut pada babanya yang baru saja memberi petisi, bahwa dia sebagai satu - satunya penerus keluarga Zhang harus bersedia menikah dengan anak rekan kerja babanya di Korea, dan dia benci itu.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menolak Yixing, baba sudah membicarakan rencana ini secara matang dengan keluarga Kim. Dan kau, pasti akan menikah dengan putranya" balas sang baba tegas tak terbantah.

"Ya tuhan baba! Wajahku sangat tampan hanya sekedar untuk mencari pasangan. Dan hentikan rencana konyol baba dengan tuan Kim itu! Aku benar - benar menolak" rengek pemuda tersebut memberengut lucu.

"Mama, baba benar - benar kekanakan dengan idenya. Ku mohon bantu aku" ucap pemuda yang memiliki dimple di sudut pipinya itu pada sang mama dengan tatapan memohon.

"Yixing sayang, mama rasa ucapan babamu kali ini benar. Lagi pula, Kim Junmyeon adalah lelaki yang pantas untukmu" jawab wanita cantik mengelus surai putranya.

Pemuda bernama lengkap Zhang Yixing itupun mendengus sebal akibat jawaban ke dua orang tuanya yang begitu tak di harapkan, masih bersikeukeuh melanjutkan rencana perjodohan untuknya.

"Isshh... Terserahlah! Kalian berdua benar - benar menyebalkan" celetuk Yixing kesal langsung mengambil kunci mobilnya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan tempat ketiganya bersama beberapa saat lalu. Membuat Zhang Xiaozhu dan Zhang Xingmi selaku kedua orang tua yang bertanggung jawab atas kemarahan sang putra terkekeh gemas.

"JANGAN PULANG LARUT MALAM DAN SEGERA ISTIRAHAT, BESOK KITA AKAN BERANGKAT KE SEOUL UNTUK MENEMUI CALON MERTUAMU INGAT!" teriak Zhang Xiaozhu -sang baba- pada putra semata wayangnya yang hampir tak terlihat setelah berbelok di sekat ruang makan dengan ruang tengah.

"AKU INGAT PAK TUA! JADI SURUH ANAK BUAHMU BERHENTI MENGIKUTIKU!" teriak Yixing tak mau kalah dari sang baba samar - samar terdengar, membuat satu - satunya wanita di keluarga itu -Zhang Xingmi- tersenyum dan menyenggol lengan suaminya karena sedikit berlebihan pada putra mereka.

.

.

.

Seoul

"Besok keluarga Zhang akan kemari, jadi jangan membuat masalah dan perkenalkan dirimu dengan baik pada mereka" kata seorang pria berkarismatik dengan sebuah koran bisnis di genggamannya pada seorang laki - laki lain yang baru saja mendudukan diri di sampingnya.

Laki - laki yang lebih muda itupun tersenyum tak kalah menawan mendengar wejangan ayah kandungnya, seraya menjawab "Aku tidak mungkin mempermalukan appa bukan?"

Kim Siwon selaku ayah dari laki - laki tersebut mengangguk dan tersenyum bangga pada putranya yang begitu sempurna "Itu baru Junmyeonku"

"Tapi appa, apa aku benar - benar harus menikah dengan putra mereka? Kami bahkan tidak saling mengenal" lanjut laki - laki tersebut membuat Siwon makin menyunggingkan senyum.

"Kalian akan saling menyukai, appa yakin akan hal itu. Yixing anak yang manis dan periang, kalian akan cocok"

Laki - laki disanapun hanya dapat mendengus dan memutar rotasi matanya malas, memilih menutup mata dan menetralisir pemikirannya yang sedang berkecamuk.

"Appa, tidak bisakah kalian berdua membatalkan perjanjian itu? Kalian bahkan bukan anak remaja bau kencur lagi. Dan ini sudah lebih dari 20 tahun"

"Kami sudah berjanji nak, kau tahu itu. Saat kami mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar, kami telah mengikat sebuah persahabatan dan sama - sama berkodrat bahwa kelak putra putri kami harus menikah sehingga kami akan menjadi keluarga setelahnya. Lebih dari 20 tahun sejak janji itu terucap sampai kami kembali bertemu, jadi appa rasa takdir ini sudah mengikat kalian dan benar - benar akan terjadi" jelas pria dewasa disana menatap putranya, membuat putra tersebut menghembuskan nafas agak berat

"Kita bukan dari keluarga kurang mampu yang harus mengemis pada kekayaan Zhang appa. Jadi batalkanlah ikatan itu" ucap Junmyeon memelas

"Ini bukan soal uang nak, ini tentang komitmen, kepercayaan dan tanggung jawab" balas Siwon membuat sang putra bungkam seketika

"Baiklah, aku akan menuruti kemauan appa" final percakapan tersebut, mendapat senyum dan pandangan bangga dari yang lebih tua

.

.

.

Sebuah restoran mewah telah dipesan dan di set ulang sedemikian rupa dengan berbagai peralatan makan kelas satu penuh akan kesan eksklusif. Bahkan panasnya musim kali ini tak dapat mencairkan suasana keglamoran tempat makan yang sudah tertata rapi dengan kedua pemilik utamanya Kim Siwon dan sang istri Kim Sooyoung.

"Yeobo, Junmyeon masih tidak bisa di hubungi bagaimana ini?" Sooyoung berujar cemas dengan tangan masih mengapit erat ponselnya di telinga.

"Dasar anak itu! Bagaimana bisa dia mematikan ponselnya saat keluarga Zhang sudah dalam perjalanan kemari" sahut Kim Siwon frustasi memijit sedikit pelipisnya.

Kentara sekali bila sepasang suami istri disana sedang dihadapkan dalam situasi genting akibat ulah sang putra yang sampai saat ini belum memberikan kabar.

"Yeobo, haruskah kita mencarinya sekarang?" sang istri yang terbalut dress dongker berbahan satin itupun bertanya pelan.

"Kau benar kita ha-"

Belum sempat pria tersebut menyelesaikan dialognya, seorang namja yang mereka nanti telah menampakkan diri dengan peluh menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Maafkan aku appa eomma, ada kecelakaan di jalan yang aku lewati tadi jadi aku harus sedikit berlari untuk sampai kesini" klarifikasi Junmyeon membuat kedua orang tuanya sedikit terhenyak.

"Ya tuhan, bagaimana bisa kau berlari di cuaca sepanas ini Junmyeon?" sarkas Sooyoung memberi segelas air dan mengelap peluh putranya.

"Aku harus eomma, aku tidak mungkin mempermalukan diriku sendiri karena terlambat bukan?" balas Junmyeon langsung.

"Kenapa harus berlari? Kau bisa menelfon kami dan memberi kabar" kini sang pria paling dewasa mulai membuka suara.

"Ponselku mati appa, jadi aku tidak punya pilihan lain"

"Dasar ceroboh! Bagaimana bisa hal sekecil itu kau lupakan eoh?" ucap Siwon gregetan.

"Maafkan aku appa, aku benar - benar lupa. Dan jangan membentakku lagi, aku bahkan kesusahan bernafas sekarang"

"Aish.., sudahlah. Kalian berdua selalu saja seperti ini" Sooyoung menginterupsi kedua prianya, hingga seorang pelayan datang menghampiri dan memberi tahu bahwa keluarga Zhang yang mereka tunggu telah tiba.

"Baiklah, antar mereka kemari"

"Ne tuan" ucap pelayan tersebut mengangguk mengerti dan pergi meninggalkan ketiganya yang sudah dalam posisi duduk manis siap menerima tamu.

Zhang Xiaouzhu menggandeng mesra telapak istrinya dengan senyum menyungging diikuti putra mereka Yixing dengan balutan kemeja putih terlihat begitu casual dan elegan dalam waktu bersamaan.

Berbeda dengan kedua orang tuanya yang menampilkan raut bahagia, ia hanya menyisakan garis bibir itu tetap dalam posisi standar tanpa niat menaikkan sedikitpun dengan tatapan pasrah, lelah dan innocent andalannya.

Ketiganya masih berjalan beriringan hingga pelayan di depan mereka sedikit membungkuk dan mempersilahkan untuk memasuki ruang khusus dimana keluarga Kim menanti.

CKLEK!

Suara pintu terbuka membuat atensi para pemilik ruangan menyeruak pada sumber asalnya "Kau sudah datang? Bagaimana kabarmu Zhang?"

Siwon berdiri dari duduknya kemudian berjalan mendekati sahabat sekolahnya dulu dengan sebuah pelukan sebagai bonus.

"Oh, apakah kami terlambat? Dan lihat, hey! Selera berpakaianmu masih sama seperti dulu eoh?"

"Hahaha, kau yang paling tahu seleraku" keduanya pun terkekeh melupakan beberapa orang asing disana.

"Sayang, kenalkan dia temanku saat pertukaran pelajar dulu. Dan Kim, ini isteriku Zhang Xingmi" kenal Zhang Xiaozhu mencairkan suasana dengan memperkenalkan istrinya yang di sambut hangat oleh Kim Siwon.

"Istrimu cantik Zhang, tapi bidadariku jauh lebih menawan. Yeobo kemarilah" kata Siwon membawa istrinya dalam pelukan dan mengenalkan keduanya.

"Baiklah silahkan duduk, ah! Dan apa dia putramu itu?" tanya Siwon cepat saat pandangannya tak sengaja menangkap bayangan Yixing di belakang tubuh Xiaozhu.

Merasa dirinya sedang menjadi objek perhatian saat ini, Yixing melangkahkan kakinya maju kedepan dan memperkenalkan diri dengan senyum dimplenya "Annyeonghaseyo, naega Zhang Yixing imnida"

Sungguh polesan wajah Yixing benar - benar cantik dan berbinar saat ini, membuat Kim Sooyoung dan Kim Siwon seketika terhipnotis akan keindahannya kemudian tersenyum gemas dengan calon menantunya itu.

"Ah Yixing, kau benar - benar manis. Ayo silahkan duduk" sambut Sooyoung antusias membuat Yixing gerogi seketika.

Keseluruhan orang disanapun mulai mendudukan diri masing - masing di kursi terdekatnya, hingga celotehan Xiaozhu membuat semua orang menghentikan gerakannya sejenak "Oh! Apakah dia...?" tanya Xiaozhu memperhatikan Junmyeon yang baru akan duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Yixing.

Junmyeonpun sadar diri akan situasi dan segera membungkuk memberi hormat kemudian berujar "Annyeonghaseyo, naega Kim Junmyeon imnida"

Suara yang begitu tenang namun menawan, wajah bak malaikat dengan tatapan mengasihi, serta senyum menggoda dengan gesture dewasa itu sukses membuat seorang Zhang Yixing tak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya.

Mata itu masih menyusuri lekuk pria di hadapannya, seolah mencari celah kecacatan yang bahkan sekecilpun tak dapat ia temukan. Bentuk wajahnya, rahang tegasnya, warna kulinya sungguh Yixing terpana saat ini. Dan ucapannya beberapa hari lalu tentang penolakan perjodohan ini benar - benar harus ia tarik karena demi apapun di dunia, Yixing berani membayar seberapa besarpun untuk mendapatkan Kim Junmyeon sebagai prianya.

Tanpa sadar bibir datar yang sedari tadi menghiasi wajahnya kini perlahan menyungging keatas, menampilkan sebuah lesung pipi yang begitu cantik dan sayang untuk tidak dinikmati.

"Junmyeon, kau benar - benar duplikat appamu" seruak Xiaozhu memuji.

Junmyeon pun yang sudah sering mendengarkan kata - kata seperti itu hanya tersenyum maklum dan kembali mendudukkan dirinya, tanpa sadar bahwa seorang namja lain di depannya masih terpesona akan karismanya.

Yixing kini sudah memantapkan hatinya, berkelakar bahwa ia benar telah jatuh cinta pada sosok dengan senyum angelic bernama Kim Junmyeon. Iapun menyudahi tatapannya pada lelaki tersebut dan tersenyum cantik mengalihkan perhatian karena tidak ingin terlihat bagai tomat kelewat matang saat ini.

Junmyeon yang sedari tadi diam memberanikan diri untuk memandang namja China di hadapanya, dan alangkah tercengangnya dia saat wajah pemuda pucat tersebut tersenyum begitu alami menampilkan sebuah cekungan di salah satu sudut pipinya yang merona. Junmyeon masih terpana akan sosok Yixing tanpa kedip, jujur jantungnya kini berdetak begitu kacau 'Cantik' batinnya dalam hati tanpa sadar.

Keempat orang dewasa lain disana yang sedari tadi memang menyadari kelakuan kedua putra mereka yang saling mengagumi hanya dapat mengangguk paham dan bahagia, karena dengan begini rencana penyatuan kedua keluarga itu benar - benar dapat segera terjadi.

Acara makan malampun berjalan begitu hangat, Yixing yang awalnya begitu pendiam kini telah menunjukan sisi aslinya yang sangat periang dan banyak bicara, membuat keseluruhan orang disana larut seketika.

"Jadi bagaimana Junmyeon, apa kau mau menikah dengan putraku?" Zhang Xiaozhu bertanya mantap.

Junmyeon mengakui bahwa ia memang terpesona pada sosok Yixing yang sangat manis, cantik, periang dengan keseluruhan sifatnya. Tapi untuk melanjutkan pada jenjang lebih tinggi, dia belum siap dan belum bisa sebenarnya. Namun apa daya, jika dia menolak maka appanya pasti akan malu berat hingga pada akhirnya ia menampilkan senyum menenangkan itu lagi dan- "Tentu saja tuan Zhang"

Sungguh, ucapan Junmyeon barusan membuat orang - orang yang mendengarnya bahagia dan tertawa riang.

"Dan Yixing, bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau mau menikah dengan putraku?" kini Kim Siwon bertanya pada si junior Zhang tersebut membuat Junmyeon berteriak dalam hati 'Tidak! Katakan kau tidak ingin menikah denganku'

"Tentu saja tuan Kim, aku menyukai putramu jadi kami memang harus menikah bukan?"

JDAR

Jawaban Yixing meruntuhkan benteng didalam hati Junmyeon, dengan senyum terpaksa yang bertolak belakang dengan guratan cerah Yixing ia menampilkan topeng bahagianya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" ucap Siwon mengambil sebuah kotak beludru di saku jasnya.

"Tidak sia - sia aku membawa benda ini" tangannya dengan semangat membuka kotak tersebut hingga terpampanglah sepasang cincin emas putih yang begitu simple namun berharga tersebut, membuat Junmyeon merutuki persetujuannya tadi.

Yixing begitu berbinar menatap cincin tersebut dan tak sabar untuk segera memakainya.

"Kau mempersiapkan sampai seperti ini?" Xiaozhu berargumen takjub.

"Tentu saja, anak dan calon menantuku harus mendapat pelayanan nomer satu bukan?"

Kim Sooyoung dan Zhang Xingmipun tersenyum senang melihat kesungguhan kedua suami mereka, apalagi dua namja darah daging merekapun ikut menyetujui rencana ini dengan Semangat.

"Baiklah Junmyeon, pasangkan cincin ini di jari Yixing" Sooyoung berujar tenang namun menginterupsi membuat Junmyeon yang masih ragupun tak memiliki pilihan lain.

Iapun dengan pelan dan telaten menggenggam jemari lentik Yixing, membuat pemuda Changsa itu berdegub menggebu dan memasangkan benda kecil berwarna mengkilat tersebut di jari manisnya.

Yixing tersenyum bahagia, iapun membalas perbuatan Junmyeon dengan memasangkan benda melingkar itu tepat di sela jarinya dengan tatapan antusias penuh perasaan.

Kedua anak adam tersebut saling melempar pandangan, Yixing menatap Junmyeon dengan senyum manis yang menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya terlihat benar - benar bahagia, sedang Junmyeon hanya tersenyum irit menanggapi Yixing seperlunya. Hingga suara gemuruh tepuk tangan dari kedua orang tua mereka membuat benang pandangan itupun terputus seketika.

"Selamat datang di keluarga kami nak" celoteh Sooyoung memeluk Yixing sayang, begitupun Xingmi yang memeluk Junmyeon tak kalah bahagia.

.

.

.

Suasana malam di musim panas kota Seoul benar - benar menyiksa, namun kedua namja disana masih asik berjalan di tepi taman kota mencari angin malam yang berharga.

"Kenapa kau menerima perjodohan ini?" suara Junmyeon terdengar membuka percakapan.

"Ha?" jawab Yixing sekilas karena tak begitu memperhatikan ucapan tersebut, membuat Junmyeon sedikit menarik nafas kasar dan kembali berujar.

"Kenapa kau mau menikah denganku?"

"Kau sendiri? Kenapa kau menyetujui pernikahan ini?" balas Yixing membuat Junmyeon terdiam dari langkahnya.

Junmyeon tersenyum remeh lalu menatap Yixing di depannya "Karena appaku ingin aku menikah denganmu"

Junmyeon berharap jawabannya ini akan membuat Yixing berfikir ulang akan keputusannya tadi.

Namun diluar dugaan Yixing malah tersenyum dan melangkan maju mendekati dirinya.

"Benarkah? Sebenarnya sejak awal aku juga sudah menolak perjodohan konyol ini..." sontak Junmyeon terhenyak pada pengakuan Yixing

"...Tapi, setelah aku melihatmu tadi, aku tak bisa untuk tidak menerimanya"

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Karena ku rasa, aku jatuh cinta padamu. Aku menyukaimu dan itu adalah satu - satunya alasan aku menyetujui rencana mereka" balas Yixing mengecup pipi Junmyeon sekilas.

Membuat pemuda Kim itu terdiam kelu dan menatap wajah cemerlang Yixing yang begitu senang dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak menyukaiku. Ah! Setidaknya belum, jadi mulai saat ini aku akan selalu berada disampingmu agar kau mulai terbiasa denganku dan mulai mencintaiku"

Ucap Yixing lagi dan tanpa malu mengecup bibir angelic Junmyeon yang terasa manis kemudian memeluknya hangat.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **A/n :**

Halloooo... Lohhaaaaa...

Masih ingat dengan saya?

Ok, aku bawa cerita baru dan butuh referensi... Gimana lanjut apa delete?

R&R

Please review ya...

Dan jangan lupa tetep pantengin ff Ace by Pearl Luce right!

6 Februari 2017

D' Xp


	2. Chapter 2

Previous

"Kenapa kau mau menikah denganku?"

"Kau sendiri? Kenapa kau menyetujui pernikahan ini?" balas Yixing membuat Junmyeon terdiam dari langkahnya.

Junmyeon tersenyum remeh lalu menatap Yixing di depannya "Karena appaku ingin aku menikah denganmu"

Junmyeon berharap jawabannya ini akan membuat Yixing berfikir ulang akan keputusannya tadi.

Namun diluar dugaan Yixing malah tersenyum dan melangkah maju mendekati dirinya.

"Benarkah? Sebenarnya sejak awal aku juga sudah menolak perjodohan konyol ini..." sontak Junmyeon terhenyak pada pengakuan Yixing

"...Tapi, setelah aku melihatmu tadi, aku tak bisa untuk tidak menerimanya"

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Karena ku rasa, aku jatuh cinta padamu. Aku menyukaimu dan itu adalah satu - satunya alasan aku menyetujui rencana mereka" balas Yixing mengecup pipi Junmyeon sekilas.

Membuat pemuda Kim itu terdiam kelu dan menatap wajah cemerlang Yixing yang begitu senang dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak menyukaiku. Ah! Setidaknya belum, jadi mulai saat ini aku akan selalu berada disampingmu agar kau mulai terbiasa denganku dan mulai mencintaiku"

Ucap Yixing lagi dan tanpa malu mengecup bibir angelic Junmyeon yang terasa manis kemudian memeluknya hangat.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

 **If You Do**

 **By : D' eXcrusius Paripachuka**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title : If You Do**

 **Cast : Kim Junmyeon x Zhang Yixing (SuLay)**

 **Other Cast : HunHan, Kaisoo, ChanBaek, ChenMin, KrisTao**

 **Romance**

 **Yaoi, DLDR, Typo (s)**

 **Rate : T - M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ide cerita murni pemikiran D' Xp**

 **Di bantu oleh Sheiraa_BB dan Pearl Luce untuk second reader**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary**

 **Perjodohan antara penerus keluarga besar Kim dan Zhang membuat kedua anak adam saling terikat, hingga 2 kalimat mengubah segalanya.**

 **"Namja ceroboh sepertimu ingin menikah denganku? Kau terlalu menjijikkan. Aku akan membatalkan perjodohan ini"**

 **Yixing yang ceria dan kekanakan telah menghilang, tinggal namja player dengan banyak pemuja yang siap membuka kaki dan hole mereka saat Yixing menatap dengan senyum dimplenya.**

 **"Kau sudah membatalkan perjodohan ini, jadi tak ada alasan bagiku untuk bersamamu. Lagipula banyak namja dan yeoja yang membutuhkan belaianku Suho-ssi"**

 **"Kau milikku, dan akan tetap seperti itu"**

 **"Mian, aku sudah tidak tertarik denganmu"**

 **/SuhoxLay/SuLay/JunmyeonxYixing/MyeonXing/BxB/Yaoi/Mature/Romance/DLDR/Kekerasan/harap berfikir dewasa/SULAY area/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seoul Of Business University

Dormitory

Hari ini adalah hari pertama dimana seorang pemuda bernama Zhang Yixing tidur di tempat asing bersama dua sosok namja lainnya dalam sebuah ruang asrama.

Berbeda memang dengan kenyamanan yang biasa ia dapat dari kamar dirumahnya, tapi dia suka disini. Tempat dimana pemuda manis itu setiap hari dapat leluasa menemui tunangannya yang bernama Kim Junmyeon.

"Kau belum tidur?"

Sebuah suara masuk dalam indera Yixing disela kegiatannya merindukan sang pujaan hati sambil berguling tak karuan, membuat dua namja lain disana terusik dari posisi nyenyak mereka.

Yixing seketika mendudukan diri di ranjang tempat ia berbaring tadi, lalu memasang cengiran tanpa dosa menatap kedua teman sekamar barunya yang ia ingat bernama Do Kyungsoo dan Byun Baekhyun.

"Eoh? Kalian juga belum tidur?" dia bertanya dengan ringan tak mengidahkan tatapan sebal Baekhyun dan wajah terganggu Kyungsoo.

"Sudah jika kau tidak terus membuat suara - suara aneh dengan gerakan sirkus seperti tadi hyung" dengus Baekhyun membuat Yixing tersenyum sambil menggaruk tengkuknya merasa tak enak.

"Hehe, apa aku seberisik itu? Maaf, aku hanya sedang senang karena bisa kuliah disini" alasan yang Yixing ucap.

"Apa kau tidak lelah hyung? Baru tadi pagi kau datang dan merapikan barang - barangmu kan?" kini Kyungsoo mengikuti pergerakan Yixing dengan duduk bersandar di ranjang miliknya yang bersebelahan dengan pemuda China tersebut.

"Entahlah, mungkin karena perasaanku yang terlalu bahagia jadi aku tidak merasa lelah sedikitpun" cengir Yixing lagi.

"Besok kita ada kelas pagi dengan profesor Lee, jadi sebaiknya kau tidur hyung" seru Baekhyun memberikan nasehat dan kembali memposisikan diri menutup mata dengan tangan masih sibuk membenarkan masker di wajahnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan tidur dan tidak akan berisik lagi kalau begitu" balas Yixing merebahkan diri, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terjaga di sampingnya.

"Yixing hyung, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" pemuda bermata bulat itupun mencoba mencari perhatian Yixing karena rasa penasarannya.

"Hm, ada apa Kyung?" balas Yixing memiringkan badan menghadap namja Do tersebut.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan transfer saat kampus kita sudah memulai kuliah sejak 3 bulan lalu. Bukankah seharusnya kau baru bisa transfer saat semester baru dimulai?"

Baekhyun yang mendengarkan pertanyaan Kyungsoo pun mengernyit lalu membenarkan dengan mata terbuka dan membalik badannya menatap manusia lain di kamar mereka.

"Benar, bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya hyung?"

Yixing tiba - tiba mendudukan badannya lagi lalu mengerjab bingung. Pasalnya ia bisa masuk di masa perkuliahan aktif dengan jalur tak wajar akibat kemauan tiba - tibanya beberapa hari lalu, karena ingin satu kampus bersama Junmyeon. Apa lagi di kampus ini para mahasiswa wajib tinggal di asrama yang membuat prianya itu tak dapat leluasa ia monopoli untuk kepentingan hubungan mereka kedepan.

"Hm, baba dan appa ku yang melakukannya. Aku hanya bilang jika ingin kuliah disini lalu mereka melakukan selebihnya" jawab Yixing jujur

"Baba? Appa? Mereka orang tuamu?" tanya Baekhyun tak paham.

"Anni, baba ayah kandungku sedangkan Appa adalah ayah -mertua- ku selama aku disini" jawabnya lagi tersenyum kagok.

"Hm, aku rasa mereka pebisnis yang kuat sehingga kau dapat dengan mudah bisa masuk kemari hyung" lanjut Baekhyun lagi.

"Ya begitulah" senyum Yixing mengembang manis.

"Aku malah ingin keluar dari sini" sahut Kyungsoo, langsung mendapat tatapan tak percaya dari Baekhyun dan Yixing bersamaan.

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa bosan melakukan hal yang sama setiap hari. Mungkin aku perlu liburan"

"Hahhahaha, kalau liburan aku juga mau hyung" celetuk Baekhyun menimpali.

"Apa seberat itu kuliah disini?" serobot Yixing sedikit khawatir.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku terlalu bosan" jawab Kyungsoo cepat.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita istirahat sekarang. Atau besok profesor Lee akan mengusir kita karena terlambat" lanjutnya, kemudian menidurkan diri disusul 2 teman sekamarnya dan kembali merajut dunia mimpi masing - masing yang sempat terjeda.

Yixing masih tak dapat menutup mata, ia kadang masih tersenyum sendiri sambil berusaha keras agar tak menimbulkan gerakan mengganggu untuk dua rekannya.

Ingatannya masih terngiang saat pertama kali tahu dimana sosok Junmyeon ternyata menempuh kuliah di universitas khusus yang membuat para mahasiswanya wajib untuk tinggal dalam gedung asrama kampus, sehingga ia sempat uring - uringan karena tak dapat menemui Junmyeon sesuka hatinya.

Oleh karena itu, dengan tekat bulat iapun meminta dengan membujuk sampai memohon kepada sang pak tua yang sayangnya masih muda dan berstatus sebagai babanya itu untuk memindahkan kuliahnya di tempat yang sama dengan sang calon suami.

"Baba, kumohon ijinkan aku kuliah di Seoul ya"

"Tidak!"

"Ayolah baba, lagipula aku tidak bodoh sekedar untuk masuk ke sana"

"Tidak Yixing! Kau sudah kuliah disini kenapa harus kesana?"

"Tapi disana ada Junmyeon baba"

"Lalu apa hubungannya?"

"Tentu saja ada, bagaimana jika dia merindukanku? Bagaimana jika aku digoda banyak pria dan wanita saat aku sendirian disini? Bagaimana jika dia memikirkanku dan aku tidak disampingnya?"

"Dia yang merindukanmu atau kau yang merindukannya?"

Yixing hanya menunjukkan rentetan cengiran atas pertanyaan sang baba yang benar 100% menebak akal bulusnya.

"Boleh ya ba, kumohon" tatapan itu benar - benar memelas dengan puppy eyes andalannya sebagai perantara hingga-

"TIDAK BOLEH!" kini mama tercintanya yang bersuara.

"Tapi ma, kenapa?"

"Tidak Yixing, bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan mama? Setelah kau lulus kuliah nanti kalian akan menikah dan tinggal bersama di Korea, jadi mama hanya memiliki waktu kurang dari 2 tahun Yixing. Jika kau pergi sekarang mama harus bagaimana?"

"Mama buat saja adik baru untuk menggantikanku"

PLAK!

Sukses ucapannya tadi mendapat balasan sebuah keplakan di kepala dari satu - satunya wanita yang berhasil membawanya datang kedunia.

"Tetap tidak! Lagipula Junmyeon akan menemuimu saat liburan semester datang. Jadi mama tidak akan pernah mengizinkanmu"

"Ta-tapi ma..., apa mama tega melihatku galau setiap malam karena terlalu merindukannya? Hatiku selalu terasa diremas saat dia tak bersamaku ma, pikirankupun kacau karenanya, dan hidupku tak a-"

"Cukup! Mama tidak mau mendengar drama yang kau lakukan"

Yixingpun mendengus kesal karena wanita cantik dihadapannya masih tetap keukeuh tak mengijinkannya pergi.

"Yixing er, kau tahu sendiri bukan jika disana kau harus tinggal di asrama jad-"

"Aku tahu ba, dan aku sudah siap untuk itu. Lagipula Kris ge juga salah satu mahasiswa mereka bukan? jadi dia bisa menjagaku sebagai sepupu yang baik" ucap Yixing lihai menyerobot ucapan babanya yang masih separuh jalan.

Dan disinilah dia sekarang, setelah melalui debat panjang dan melelahkan yang bahkan di sambut antusias oleh keluarga calon suaminya, ia berhasil masuk dalam lingkungan tempat kuliah baru yang mana memudahkannya mendekati Junmyeon.

Bibir cherry itu masih tersenyum membayangkan wajah prianya yang besok baru bisa ia temui. Menekan rindu di hatinya, ia menyabet benda kotak andalan kepunyaannya dan menuliskan sebuah pesan sebelum benar - benar terlelap untuk tidur.

'Selamat malam Junmyeon sayang. Jangan lupa mimpikan aku ya! aku merindukanmu, saranghae muach :*'

.

.

.

"Hyung ayolah, kenapa kau masih berdiri di luar seperti itu?" celoteh namja cantik yang terkenal cerewet namun memiliki banyak fans ini pada Yixing yang masih berdiri di luar ruang kelasnya entah untuk apa.

Sebenarnya dia menunggu Junmyeon sejak tadi. Prianya itu tidak membalas pesannaya lagi semalam, seperti pesan - pesan sebelumnya. Dia mendengus wajar karena Junmyeon masih belum bisa menerimanya. Oleh sebab itu ia semakin semangat dan gencar untuk mendekati keturunan Kim tersebut yang kelak akan berdiri dengannya di altar pernikahan.

'Apa kelas kami berbeda? Aku bahkan tidak tahu jadwal kuliah yang ia ambil setiap hari' batin namja berdimple tersebut memajukan bibirnya yang justru terlihat begitu imut tanpa sadar. Membuat puluhan yeoja dan namja yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya memekik gemas bahkan seketika jatuh cinta.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sadar akan pesona seorang Zhang Yixingpun langsung menarik pemuda itu memasuki kelas. Karena demi apa, wajah itu benar - benar berhasil menghipnotis para mahasiswa kurang belaian yang mulai meneteskan liurnya dan mengerubungi tubuh teman kamar mereka.

.

.

.

Junmyeon masih mendudukan diri di bangku ruang perkuliahan, meskipun jam pelajaran yang ia ikuti sudah berakhir. Matanya masih berfokus pada benda kotak di hadapannya yang menampilkan rentetan pesan dari pemuda yang beberapa hari itu telah resmi menjadi tunangannya.

Dia menatap dengan sebuah helaan nafas jengah, "Kenapa kau tidak menyerah saja" celotehnya lirih.

Puk!

Sebuah tepukan ringan dipundaknya berhasil mengalihkan pandangan itu dan menengok pada si pembuat ulah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Luhan bertanya karena ya, temannya ini sedari tadi terus melamun tak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Tidak ada"

"Akting bohongmu sangat buruk" lanjut Luhan remeh.

"Ayo keluar, jam profesor Nam akan mulai sebentar lagi. Dan sebaiknya kita cepat" lanjut pemuda Xi tersebut menarik lengan Junmyeon.

Kedua pemuda berbeda kebangsaan itupun berdiri kemudian meninggalan ruangan kosong tersebut guna menghadiri jam perkuliahan mereka selanjutnya.

Yixing masih bersama Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang menjadi guide dadakan seharinya, berjalan menyusuri lekuk tiap bangunan di area perkuliahan mereka.

"Aku lelah" sela Yixing di antara langkah kakinya yang memberat.

"Akhirnya, kau memiliki rasa lelah juga hyung" sahut Baekhyun menanggapi keluhan tersebut. Hingga samar - samar antena gosip miliknya berpendar menangkap signal berita panas sesaat lagi.

Dan benar, ujung lorong di hadapan mereka mulai riuh akan teriakan para manusia labil kelewat abstrak yang mengagumi secara berlebih 2 sosok pemuda yang sedang berjalan disana.

Itu adalah Xi Luhan dan Kim Junmyeon, dua namja yang hampir setiap detik selalu di kerumuni para fans karena otak cerdas serta wajah menawan miliknya.

Xi Luhan, namja fenomenal dengan rupa tampan yang sayangnya cantik, memiliki prestasi membanggakan di bidang sport serta menjadi salah satu mahasiswa terbaik dikampus ini.

Kim Junmyeon, wajah berkarismatik dengan senyum bak malaikat yang katanya meneduhkan banyak hati tersebut adalah salah satu mahasiswa kebanggaan Seoul Buiness University. Cara pikirnya mengenai saham dan pengembangan perusahaan benar - benar memukau dan tak diragukan.

Kedua namja yang sama - sama populer, terkenal, tampan, kaya apa lagi yang kurang dari mereka? Banyak rumor beredar bahwa kedua orang tersebut tengah menjalin suatu hubungan khusus dan itu membuat para pengagum mereka seketika patah hati.

Baekhyun menatap tanpa kedip kedua orang yang sebentar lagi akan melewati mereka dengan kamera ponsel menyala, mengabadikan tiap moment yang keduanya ciptakan.

Yixing ada disana, disamping Baekhyun menatap orang yang ia klaim sebagai prianya sedang berjalan serasi dengan sosok lain yang demi dewa benar - benar cantik melebihi dirinya. Tapi hell, Yixing jauh lebih imut dari orang itu dan dia berani bertaruh untuk kemenangannya.

Ia menatap Junmyeon dengan senyum manisnya, meski dalam hati ia ingin sekali menjambak sosok disamping tunangannya dan memaki tepat di hadapan orang - orang ini. Namun apa daya, ia terlalu ragu untuk melakukan itu.

Junmyeon sempat terkecat kala menatap Yixing di depannya. Mata mereka beradu sesaat sebelum ia benar - benar memalingkan muka dan berekspresi datar seperti biasa. Tanpa ragu saat tepat di depan Yixing, namja Kim itu membisikan sesuatu di telinga Luhan dengan gestur begitu mesra, menimbulkan pekikan keras seluruh penghuni lorong dan gemuruh di hati Yixing. Seketika senyum yang sedari tadi ia pasang roboh, menyaksikan secara langsung bahwa Junmyeon mengapit pinggang namja lain di depan matanya.

Ia yakin bahwa Junmyeon melihatnya tadi, apa dia sengaja? Cih! Kekanakan sekali. Tanpa sadar tangannya mengepal dan pandangannya memicing masih memperhatikan dua orang yang baru saja melewati dirinya berbelok di ujung tangga.

"Siapa dia?" desis Yixing entah pada siapa dengan aura kelam.

"Siapa maksudmu hyung?" sahut Kyungsoo tak mengerti.

"Apa Kim Junmyeon dan Xi Luhan yang kau maksud hyung?" kini Baekhyun yang sudah berhenti mengambil foto - foto kedua orang tadi menyahuti desisan Yixing tenang.

"Jadi namanya Xi Luhan?" balas Yixing dengan satu alis dinaikan.

"Hm, mereka berdua merupakan mahasiswa paling berpengaruh di kampus kita saat ini hyung" timpalnya lagi

"Mereka bersahabat?"

"Anni, setahuku mereka berkencan"

JDAR!

Sukses jawaban Baekhyun membuat Yixing terperangah, kilatan emosi begitu terpancar dimatanya. Hatinya seakan tersayat mendengar pernyataan tersebut, dan masih menolak untuk percaya.

"APA? TIDAK MUNGKIN!" reflek Yixing seketika.

"Aish hyung, kenapa kau berteriak?" dengus namja cantik tersebut kaget.

"Bagaimana mungkin bisa mereka berkencan?"

"Hyung kau kenapa?" kini Kyungsoo menegur pundak pemuda chinese tersebut mencoba memahami.

"Ini tidak benar" ucap Yixing mengabaikan kedua temannya dan berlari secepat ia bisa meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang melongo di belakangnya.

.

.

.

"Ada apa?" ucap seorang pemuda dengan wajah malas yang begitu kentara.

"Siapa dia?" celetuk namja lainnya.

"Siapa? Apa maksudmu?"

"Namja yang bernama Xi Luhan. Apa hubungan kalian?"

Ya, kedua orang ini adalah Zhang Yixing dan tunangannya Kim Junmyeon. Yixing tidak dapat lagi menahan amarahnya yang mulai memuncak, menginginkan pertemuan dengan Junmyeon hingga dengan terpaksa pemuda Kim itu menyetujuinya atau jika tidak, Yixing akan berkoar ria di dalam ruang perkuliahan yang ia masuki.

"Apa gara - gara ini kau ingin menemuiku? Jika begitu aku kembali sekarang"

"BERHENTI KIM JUNMYEON!" pekik Yixing serius.

"Jawab aku ada hubungan apa antara kalian berdua?"

Junmyeon hanya tersenyum remeh sesaat mendengar ucapan tersebut lalu berujar begitu tenang dengan tampang acuh.

"Dari nada bicaramu sepertinya kau tahu seperti apa hubungan kami bukan? Baiklah aku pergi" katanya singkat tak ingin memberi penjelasan.

"Ah, ingat! Jangan menegur atau menemuiku saat di kampus, anggap kita tidak saling mengenal dan jangan sampai ada yang tahu tentang status kita" lanjutnya dan berbalik pergi dari tempat sepi tersebut.

"Memang kenapa? Aku tunanganmu asal kau ingat! Dan aku tidak suka jika kau masih berhubungan dengan Luhan" ucap Yixing marah berhasil menghentikan langkah Junmyeon yang hendak beranjak.

"Siapa kau mengatur hidupku hah?" getir mahasiswa kebanggakan kampus itu.

"Aku tunanganmu Kim Junmyeon, dan aku punya hak atasmu" ucap Yixing berjalan mendahului Junmyeon, namun baru beberapa langkah ia segera berbalik dengan menampilkan senyum berdimplenya.

"Aku akan datang ke kamarmu malam ini, sampai jumpa" lanjutnya dengan ekspresi senang, seolah amarahnya tadi telah menguap entah kemana tanpa bekas dalam kurun waktu sepersekian detik, membuat Junmyeon menatapnya heran.

Cup

Dan Junmyeon kembali membeku di tempat kala dengan tiba - tiba Yixing menghadiahinya dengan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir. Sungguh ia tak dapat memprediksi apa - apa saja yang akan di lakukan oleh namja yang berhasil menarik perhatian kerja jantungnya sejak pertama kali bertemu tersebut.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun, dimana kamar Kim Junmyeon? Kau tahu bukan?" celoteh Yixing saat ia baru memasuki kamar mereka.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk menyelesaikan tugas di depan laptop pun seketika terhenti mendengar nama Kim Junmyeon di sebut oleh teman baru mereka.

Keduanya saling berpandangan tak paham dan menengok pada sosok yang wajahnya saat ini terlihat kacau.

"Kenapa kau tiba - tiba menanyakan itu hyung?" sahut Kyungsoo dengan wajah tak mengerti.

"Jangan katakan padaku kalau kau tertarik padanya?" timpal Baekhyun menatap penuh introgasi pada Yixing.

Dan dengan polos pemuda itu mengangguk, membuat dua orang di hadapannya kaget seketika.

"Ya tuhan hyung! Apa kau sungguh - sungguh?"

"Tentu saja, aku menyukainya. Anni! Aku jatuh cinta padanya" ujar Yixing sambil menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Hyung, kau bercanda?" serobot Baekhyun mengabaikan tugas yang sedari tadi ia kerjakan.

"Aku tahu Kim Junmyeon itu tampan, tapi dia sangat sulit untuk di dekati. Bahkan sekarang dia sudah memiliki Luhan..."

"...Aku sarankan padamu, sebelum semuanya terlambat hilangkan perasaan itu hyung" ucap Baekhyun memberikan wejangan pada temannya ini. Karena meskipun mereka baru saja mengenal tapi dapat keduanya tahu bahwa menyukai Kim Junmyeon bagaikan keinginan untuk menyentuh langit. Dan mereka tak ingin melihat Yixing terjatuh dari mimpinya lalu meraung karena sakit hati.

"Anni, ini belum terlambat! Aku akan mendapatkan Junmyeon bagaimanapun caranya" sahut Yixing pasti dengan wajah serius.

"Hyung, kami tahu perasaanmu. Tapi bagaimana caramu melakukannya hm? Banyak sekali orang yang harus kau hadapi untuk mendapatkan Kim itu" kini Kyungsoo memberi petuahnya.

"Aku tidak peduli. Sebanyak apapun penghalang yang harus aku singkirkan itu tidak masalah. Karena pada akhirnya dia akan tetap bersamaku, karena sungguh aku tidak rela melihatnya bersama orang lain saat aku menginginkannya"

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang melihat kegigihan Yixingpun hanya mengedikkan bahunya, mereka terlalu cemas sebenarnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi jika orang yang mereka nasehati malah memiliki kepala batu seperti ini.

"Baiklah hyung, sebelum kau pergi menemuinya aku akan memberitahu beberapa fakta tentangnya..."

"...1. Dia anak tunggal dari keluarga Kim yang merupakan pemilik perusahaan otomotif dan penguasa perdagangan ekspor dunia.."

"Aku tahu itu" celetuk Yixing seenaknya membuat Baekhyun yang sedang semangat bercerita seketika mendengus.

"2. Kekasihnya Xi Luhan adalah calon penerus perusahaan babanya di China sebagai pengembang real estate mewah di penjuru negaranya..."

"Ah! Pantas saja aku tidak asing dengan nama itu, ternyata dia anak paman Xi" timpal Yixing lagi tak sadar mengacaukan penjelasan Baekhyun.

"Kau mengenalnya hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Anni, aku hanya tahu sedikit tentang babanya. Paman Xi salah satu kolega bisnis babaku"

"Daebak! Berarti babamu adalah salah satu pengusaha sukses China hyung?" sahut Baekhyun semangat.

Yixing hanya menatap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dengan kedipan lucu, lalu mengangguk memberi jawaban.

"Ya begitulah" ucapnya dengan senyum manis sebagai pelengkap.

"Whoooaaaaaa" kedua orang itu membuka mulutnya lebar menanggapi jawaban yang Yixing beri.

"Baiklah, sekarang lanjutkan lagi" pinta Yixing yang sekarang di tanggapi serius oleh Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"3. Kim Junmyeon memiliki banyak penggemar dan pemuja yan-"

"Aku sudah tahu itu, jadi sekarang beritahu saja aku dimana kamarnya Baekki" rajuk Yixing memotong ucapan Baekhyun kesekian kalinya.

"Yak hyung! Berhentilah memotong ucapanku" dengus Baekhyun kesal.

"Hehe, maaf - maaf. Sekarang lanjutkan penjelasanmu"

"4. Kamar Kim Junmyeon dan Xi Luhan bersebelahan, dan kamar mereka hanya berisi 1 orang saja tanpa teman sekamar. Karena hal itu memang dikhususkan untuk mahasiswa berpeestasi seperti mereka"

"Jadi dia sendirian? Kamar mereka bersebelahan?" celetuk Yixing dengan kernyitan karena dalam otaknya jika kamar mereka bersebelahan dan gosip menyebutkan bahwa mereka berkencan, berarti ada kemungkinan bahwa kedua orang itu bisa saja menghabiskan malam bersama karena hell, mereka sendirian bukan?

"FUCK!" umpat Yixing tiba - tiba.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, cepat Baek, beritahu aku dimana kamar Junmyeon sekarang!"

.

.

.

Sebuah ruangan dengan interior minimalis bergaya eropa terpampang nyata pada sebuah ruangan milik seorang namja keturunan Kim tersebut.

Pemiliknya pun masih melakukan rutinitas kesehariannya dengan mengecek perkembangan bursa saham yang kian hari kian membaik baginya.

Namun, meskipun pandangannya tertuju pada layar besar di hadapannya, jujur saja tapi otak di dalam kepalanya itu hanya memikirkan seorang pemuda dengan lesung pipi manis di belahan kiri pipinya.

Ya, Junmyeon sedang mikirkan Yixing. Dia masih belum bisa melupakan senyuman pria itu saat mereka bertemu pertama kali beberapa hari yang lalu. Hatinya selalu menghangat dan berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya, bahkan seluruh yang ia kerjakan tak pernah fokus lagi sejak peristiwa itu.

Entah, ia merasa terganggu atau senang saat mengetahui bahwa 'tunangannya' itu akan menyusulnya kuliah di Seoul. Dia tertegun pada awalnya, namun setelahnya hati dalam tubuh itu bergejolak kala mengetahui rasa rindunya akan segera terobati.

Dan siang tadi pertemuan pertama mereka terjadi dengan tanpa rencana. Dan katakan dia bodoh! Memang. Karena hanya sekedar untuk tak ingin membuat jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat, ia memilih memalingkan muka dan bersembunyi dalam dekapan Luhan.

"Kau seharusnya tidak datang kemari. Kau membuatku kelabakan" ucapnya tanpa sadar dengan bayangan Yixing masih dalam pikirannya hingga-

Tok... Tok... Tok...

Tok... Tok... Tok...

Tok... Tok... Tok...

'Siapa itu? Apa Luhan?' batinnya mendengar suara ketukan pintu yang membabi buta dengan satu alis dinaikan.

Dengan langkah gontai, iapun mulai berjalan mendekati pintu tersebut lalu tercengang hebat saat mengetahui bahwa Yixing ada di baliknya.

Dan Yixing, pemuda Chinese tersebut dengan senyum manisnya menyapa tanpa dosa, membuat Junmyeon mati - matian menahan detak jantungnya yang mulai tak normal.

"Junmyeon, aku merindukanmu" celoteh Yixing langsung. Membuat Junmyeon yang masih berada di tengah pintu keluarnya segera menarik Yixing masuk, mencegah agar gosip tentang dirinya tak tersiar karena namja manis ini.

Bruk!

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" desis Junmyeon memojokkan Yixing di balik pintu yang tertutup.

Yixingpun menurunkan senyumannya dan berubah menjadi sebuah cebikan lucu, semakin membuat Junmyeon mati - matian menahan hasratnya untuk mencicipi bibir plum itu.

"Aku merindukanmu" ucap Yixing seketika, langsung memeluk tubuh Junmyeon tanpa peringatan.

"Kenapa kau selalu menghindariku? Aku benar - benar kacau karenamu" rengek Yixing lagi masih memeluk hangat tubuh di depannya. Bahkan kepalanya kini makin bersembunyi di ceruk leher Junmyeon.

Pemuda Kim itu diam, tanpa membalas pelukan Yixing ataupun niat melepasnya. Sampai pada akhirnya ia tersadar dari rasa nyaman itu dan menarik pemuda manis yang masih dalam dekapannya menjauh dengan tatapan risih.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Pergilah sekarang!" celoteh Junmyeon sengit membuat Yixing sedikit terhenyak lalu mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau menolakku? Apa karena Luhan?"

"Kenapa kau menyangkutpautkan Luhan untuk tingkah lakumu barusan?" balas Junmyeon tak kalah.

"Aku tidak suka kau berhubungan dengannya"

"Siapa kau melarangku?"

"Aku tunanganmu Junmyeon, apa kau lupa itu?"

"Aku tidak perduli! Dan aku ingatkan padamu jika sampai ada satu orangpun yang mengetahui tentang status kita karena tingkahmu, jangan salahkan aku jika perjodohan ini akan aku batalkan" desis Junmyeon serius.

Yixing membulat, bagaimana bisa begitu? Kenapa semua orang tidak boleh tahu tentang hubungan mereka?

"Kenapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu! jika kau masih ingin bertemu denganku di kampus ini, maka jangan pernah menemuiku, jangan mengajakku bicara, dan pura - puralah tidak mengenalku"

"Cih, apa ini karena Luhan?"

"Ya, dia salah satu yang aku prioritaskan"

Deg!

Yixing merasa hatinya di tikam, tunangannya terang - terangan menolaknya karena tidak ingin membuat salah paham orang lain? FUCK! Dia tidak mau, tapi dia tak dapat menolak sekarang.

Dengan senyum yang terpaksa ia buat, Yixing menatap kelereng mata Junmyeon lengkap dengan tatapan terluka.

"Baiklah, aku akan menurutimu. Tapi biarkan aku berusaha mendapatkanmu" ucapnya mengelus rahang Junmyeon dan kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher itu.

Junmyeon hanya mampu melepaskan nafas beratnya.

"Tapi, jika kita hanya berdua seperti ini. Aku tetap tunanganmu bukan? Aku tidak perlu berpura - pura lagi kan?" tanya Yixing memastikan, namun Junmyeon masih diam dan tak merespon. Namun baginya diam yang di tunjukan Junmyeon adalah persetujuan terselubungnya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Junmyeon, benar - benar merindukanmu" ucapnya lagi membelai pipi namjanya dan mulai memberanikan diri mengecup bibir merah itu.

Tak ada penolakan, ciuman sekilasnya berhasil mendarat dengan sukses. Namun rasa rindunya masih belum berkurang. Iapun memajukan wajahnya lagi, lalu mulai menjilat belahan bibir Junmyeon dan menempelkan lagi dua benda kenyal tersebut.

Kecupan - kecupan ringan berubah menjadi lumatan disertai gigitan kecil, mencoba berusaha membuat Junmyeon membalas pergerakannya. Namun nihil, Junmyeon masih diam menerima ulah Yixing tersebut.

Yixingpun dengan berat hati melepaskan ciumannya, lalu memandang dua iris sang tunangan dengan intens. Mencoba mencari posisinya di dalam hati Junmyeon.

"Aku mencintaimu" desis Yixing tepat di depan bibir keturunan Kim itu.

Tangannya dengan telaten membawa dua lengan Junmyeon untuk memeluk pinggang rampingnya, dan iapun mengarahkan jemarinya menyusuri dada bidang kekasih tersebut, meraba betapa kuat sandarannya kelak.

"Jangan menolakku, kumohon" ucapnya lagi sesaat sebelum bibirnya kembali melesat pada garis merah dihadapannya.

'Shit' Junmyeon mengumpat dalam hati. Niatnya untuk tak memberi respon atau tanggapan pada setiap pergerakan pemuda Changsa tersebut semakin lama semakin sulit dilakukan.

Ia merutuki tubuhnya yang dengan mudah ingin membalas perbuatan Yixing sedadi tadi. Pikirannya bersikeukeuh untuk tetap mengabaikan tapi Damn! Dia normal asal kalian tahu. Mendapat rangsangan seperti itupun tubuhnya pasti menanggapi dengan apik.

Hingga pada akhirnya ia menyerah

Dengan gerakan agresif, ia membalas kecupan yang Yixing lakukan dengan sebuah lumatan kasar. Kecipak perbuatan keduanya bahkan menggema dengan seru di penjuru ruangan.

Lumatan itu begitu dalam dan hangat, Junmyeon menekan tengkuk Yixing agar semakin dapat ia raup. Lidahnya sudah menjelajah mencoba mengeksplor seluruh bagian dalam rongga tersebut.

"Eunghhh.." hingga sebuah lenguhan panjang tercipta dari mulut mungil Yixing.

Keduanya masih betah menyesap rasa manis masing - masing tanpa ada yang mau mengalah. Tangan mereka sudah saling meraba dengan lenggok kepala berubah - ubah mencari posisi kissing terbaik keduanya.

Sampai suara nafas terengah membuat sepasang namja itu menghentikan kegiatannya. Junmyeon menempelkan kedua dahi mereka, mempersempit jarak yang ada. Meski sudah terengah namun Junmyeon masih belum puas, iapun mendekatkan wajahnya dan mulai mengecupi polesan wajah Yixing nan polos bergantian.

Pemuda Zhang tersebut tersenyum mendapatkan reaksi tak terduga dari sosok di hadapannya dan berujar pelan.

"Terimakasih untuk tidak menolakku. Aku mencintaimu Junmyeon"

Seakan mendapatkan lampu hijau, keturuanan Kim itu menggendong tubuh Yixing bak koala masih dengan sedikit kecupan ringan dan membawanya pada ranjang.

Di turunkannya tubuh itu pelan, lalu membelai pipi mulusnya sayang. "Jangan membuatku marah lagi Yixing, turuti aku selama kita disini ne"

Namja berdimple itupun mengangguk dan tersenyum bahagia. Setidaknya meskipun mereka harus berakting di hadapan orang lain, namun jika hanya berdua seperti ini, Junmyeon adalah miliknya.

"Ne Junmyeonie"

Keduanya kembali larut dalam buaian kelembutan asmara pertamanya, saling mengecup, meraba dan melumat. Jumyeon sungguh sangat ketagihan dengan pemuda di bawah kungkungannya ini.

Dengan pelan bibirnya mulai turun dan menghisap lengkungan leher satu - satunya keturunan Zhang itu, memberikan tanda kepemilikan berwarna merah keunguan.

"Eunghh" lenguh suara si manis begitu sexy.

Sedangkan Jemari lentiknya semakin menggerilnya tak karuan meraba tubuh sang dominan, melampiaskan rasa geli yang ia dera.

"Ahhhh.." pekiknya ringgan saat Junmyeon mulai menggigit lehernya keras dengan sebuah seringai.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **A/n :**

Jumpa lagi, hai hai...

Terimakasih buat yang uda baca dan ngikutin ff ini. Mungkin plot yang aku pake uda sering ada, tapi aku mau coba tunjukin jalan cerita yang beda dari karakter keduanya.

So, happy reading yakkk

Jangan bosen buat nulis komentarnya..

Terimakasih😘

Oh ya, aku mungkin bakal update tiap hari selasa n jumat ya temen - temen. Tapi jamnya, nggak tentu hehhehe

Maklum kan yang nulis labil orangnya.

Kalo ada ide ato saran bisa tulis di kolom bawah ya, ato pm langsung

Maaf untuk typo yang ada😊

Bye bye

R&R

10 Februari 2017

D' Xp


	3. Chapter 3

Previous

"Eunghhh.." hingga sebuah lenguhan panjang tercipta dari mulut mungil Yixing.

Keduanya masih betah menyesap rasa manis masing - masing tanpa ada yang mau mengalah. Tangan mereka sudah saling meraba dengan lenggok kepala berubah - ubah mencari posisi kissing terbaik keduanya.

Sampai suara nafas terengah membuat sepasang namja itu menghentikan kegiatannya. Junmyeon menempelkan kedua dahi mereka, mempersempit jarak yang ada. Meski sudah terengah namun Junmyeon masih belum puas, iapun mendekatkan wajahnya dan mulai mengecupi polesan wajah Yixing nan polos bergantian.

Pemuda Zhang tersebut tersenyum mendapatkan reaksi tak terduga dari sosok di hadapannya dan berujar pelan.

"Terimakasih untuk tidak menolakku. Aku mencintaimu Junmyeon"

Seakan mendapatkan lampu hijau, keturuanan Kim itu menggendong tubuh Yixing bak koala masih dengan sedikit kecupan ringan dan membawanya pada ranjang.

Di turunkannya tubuh itu pelan, lalu membelai pipi mulusnya sayang. "Jangan membuatku marah lagi Yixing, turuti aku selama kita disini ne"

Namja berdimple itupun mengangguk dan tersenyum bahagia. Setidaknya meskipun mereka harus berakting di hadapan orang lain, namun jika hanya berdua seperti ini, Junmyeon adalah miliknya.

"Ne Junmyeonie"

Keduanya kembali larut dalam buaian kelembutan asmara pertamanya, saling mengecup, meraba dan melumat. Jumyeon sungguh sangat ketagihan dengan pemuda di bawah kungkungannya ini.

Dengan pelan bibirnya mulai turun dan menghisap lengkungan leher satu - satunya keturunan Zhang itu, memberikan tanda kepemilikan berwarna merah keunguan.

"Eunghh" lenguh suara si manis begitu sexy.

Sedangkan Jemari lentiknya semakin menggerilnya tak karuan meraba tubuh sang dominan, melampiaskan rasa geli yang ia dera.

"Ahhhh.." pekiknya ringgan saat Junmyeon mulai menggigit lehernya keras dengan sebuah seringai.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3**

 **If You Do**

 **By : D' eXcrusius Paripachuka**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title : If You Do**

 **Cast : Kim Junmyeon x Zhang Yixing (SuLay)**

 **Other Cast : HunHan, Kaisoo, ChanBaek, ChenMin, KrisTao**

 **Romance**

 **Yaoi, DLDR, Typo (s)**

 **Rate : T - M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ide cerita murni pemikiran D' Xp**

 **Di bantu oleh Sheiraa_BB dan Pearl Luce untuk second reader**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary**

 **Perjodohan antara penerus keluarga besar Kim dan Zhang membuat kedua anak adam saling terikat, hingga 2 kalimat mengubah segalanya.**

 **"Namja ceroboh sepertimu ingin menikah denganku? Kau terlalu menjijikkan. Aku akan membatalkan perjodohan ini"**

 **Yixing yang ceria dan kekanakan telah menghilang, tinggal namja player dengan banyak pemuja yang siap membuka kaki dan hole mereka saat Yixing menatap dengan senyum dimplenya.**

 **"Kau sudah membatalkan perjodohan ini, jadi tak ada alasan bagiku untuk bersamamu. Lagipula banyak namja dan yeoja yang membutuhkan belaianku Suho-ssi"**

 **"Kau milikku, dan akan tetap seperti itu"**

 **"Mian, aku sudah tidak tertarik denganmu"**

 **/SuhoxLay/SuLay/JunmyeonxYixing/MyeonXing/BxB/Yaoi/Mature/Romance/DLDR/Kekerasan/harap berfikir dewasa/SULAY area/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Junmyeon belum berhenti, dia masih gemar mengecupi bibir manis Yixing tanpa lelah, membuat pipi pemuda itu memerah penuh gairah.

Sampai akhirnya Junmyeon menghentikan kegiatannya, menatap raut sayu Yixing lalu mengelus lekuk wajahnya mendetail.

Yixing mengapit Junmyeon yang berada diatasnya dengan sebuah pelukan. Ia menyukai hal ini, sungguh berada dalam dekapan lelaki yang ia cintai seperti ini terasa begitu nyaman.

Junmyeon memposisikan tubuh mereka untuk lebih mendalami masing - masing dekapan hangat tersebut sambil mengecupi puncak kepala Yixing yang beraroma manis.

"Junmyeon..."

"Hm.."

"Aku mencintaimu" ucap Yixing di balik dekapannya dengan senyum mengembang.

Sedang Junmyeon yang mendengarpun hanya tersenyum sekilas dan mengusap lembut helaian rambut bayi di dadanya.

Debar jantungnya masih ada, sama seperti saat ia pertama kali memandang wajah Yixing pada acara makan malam keluarga mereka beberapa hari lalu. Cinta? Bukan tentu saja, ini hanya perasaan kagum sesaat bagi Junmyeon.

Dia tidak percaya akan hal - hal seperti itu, karena baginya jatuh cinta adalah satu hal konyol yang tak memiliki manfaat untuk kehidupannya. Dia sudah merancang masa depan dengan begitu rinci. Dimulai dari lulus kuliah dengan nilai memuaskan, membangun bisnis sampai menyentuh langit, menikah dengan seorang yang layak dan memiliki keturunan untuk melanjutkan bisnisnya.

Lalu apakah menurut kalian dia mengikut sertakan cinta dalam rentetan list tersebut? Jawabannya tentu tidak. Dia akan menikah dengan orang yang layak, bukan orang yang dia cintai atau yang mencintainya.

Dan bagaimana dengan Yixing? Entahlah, dia tidak sempat menilai bagaimana kepribadian pemuda itu sebelumnya. Tentu saja, karena orang tuanyalah yang merencanakan hal bodoh dalam kata 'perjodohan' ini. Membuatnya mau tak mau menerima tuntutan appanya itu, atau jika tidak maka masa depan yang telah ia rancang dengan baik itu akan roboh seketika, karena modal utama dari rencana tersebut tidak lain adalah kuasa dari appanya. Oleh sebab itu, dia tetap harus menjaga nama baik sang appa jika tidak ingin namanya dicoret dari kartu keluarga.

Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri memang, bahwa saat pertama wajah itu ia pandang, jantungnya seolah terhenti seketika kemudian langsung berpacu cepat bak dentuman langkah lari kuda dalam pacuan.

Walaupun begitu, itu saja tak cukup. Ia masih harus menilai bagaimana calon pasangannya tersebut menyatakan dirinya layak bersanding dengannya.

Semuanya berlalu dengan tenang di ingatannya, hingga ia tersadar bahwa yang sedang ia lakukan ini salah. Segera ia menarik diri dari pelukan Yixing dan mendudukan dirinya bersandar pada punggung ranjang.

"Junmyeon, kenapa?" tanya Yixing tak mengerti karena Junmyeon tiba - tiba melepaskan pelukan mereka dan ikut mendudukan diri.

"Ini sudah malam, kembalilah kekamarmu" ucap Junmyeon menatap Yixing memberitahu.

"Kenapa? Aku mau tidur disini saja" balas pemuda manis tersebut kembali melingkarkan lengannya di dada si keturunan Kim itu.

Junmyeon melepaskan hembusan nafas kasarnya, karena Yixing benar - benar manja dan semaunya sendiri.

"Tidak boleh, kau sudah berjanji untuk menuruti seluruh ucapanku tadi"

"Tapi Junmyeon, aku masih merindukanmu" rengeknya.

Junmyeon melepas pelukan Yixing dan menangkup wajah itu, kemudian membawanya untuk menatap wajahnya dengan jarak dekat.

"Yixing dengarkan aku. Kau tahu bukan bagaimana reputasiku di kampus ini? Banyak sekali orang yang ingin menjatuhkanku, dan jika mereka tahu tentang status hubungan kita maka, seluruh hal yang telah aku bangun sekarang akan hancur. Apa kau ingin melihatku terpuruk?" tanyanya dengan tatapan serius mencoba mempengaruhi alam bawah sadar namja di hadapannya.

Yixingpun dengan polos menggelengkan kepalanya. Karena dia tidak akan pernah bisa membuat Junmyeon menderita, akibat rasa cinta yang dia punya.

"Nah jika kau sudah tahu, aku mohon turuti semua kata - kataku selama kita kuliah disini. Jangan menyapaku, jangan mengajakku bicara, jangan menemuiku saat ada orang lain mengerti?"

Yixingpun menyebikkan bibirnya lalu mengangguk malas. Sebab ya, hal itu tentu akan sulit dia lakukan.

"Ne, aku akan mendengarkanmu. Tapi tetap biarkan aku mencoba untuk mendekatimu dan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku" pintanya terus terang.

Junmyeon tersenyum manis dan mengecup sekilas bibir yang membuatnya gemas tersebut.

"Baiklah, kau boleh melakukannya" sukses ucapan Junmyeon tersebut membuat Yixing gembira bukan main.

"Ah! Dan balas setiap pesan yang aku kirimkan padamu" rengeknya lagi.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya" ucap Junmyeon lagi menampilkan senyum angelic andalannya.

Mendengar hal itu, Yixing makin dibawa melayang. Karena apa? Langkahnya untuk mendapatkan hati seorang Kim Junmyeon sudah naik satu tangga. Dengan bangga iapun langsung memeluk prianya dan membenamkan wajah mungil itu pada ceruk Junmyeon.

Junmyeonpun melakukan hal sama, ia mendekap Yixing penuh dalam kuasa lengan kekar miliknya, dan mengelus surai lembut itu pelan.

"Nah, sekarang kembalilah kekamarmu" ucap Junmyeon melepaskan dekapannya, membuat Yixing lagi - lagi memasang wajah tak rela.

Yixingpun mengangguk dan mulai berdiri membenahi diri lalu berjalan keluar dengan Junmyeon mengekor di belakangnya.

Cklek

Yixing melangkah keluar dengan malas, namun seketika wajahnya tersenyum menang kala menyaksikan sosok Luhan ada dihadapannya dengan bola mata hampir keluar karena melihat dirinya baru saja hendak beranjak dari kamar Junmyeon.

"Luhan?" spontan Junmyeon menatap Luhan dengan salah tingkah.

"Junmyeon, siapa dia?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Oh Dia? Dia... Dia mahasiswa Mr. Kang, baru saja dia mau pergi setelah menyerahkan pesan dari Mr. Kang untukku" ucap Junmyeon memberi kode Yixing untuk segera pergi.

Yixing yang tidak bodohpun mengangguk kemudian sedikit membungkuk pada Luhan memberi salam sebelum berjalan pergi, masih dengan tatapan menang miliknya. Membuat Luhan sedikit mengernyit memandang kepergian pemuda manis tersebut.

Luhan kembali menatap Junmyeon yang masih terpaku pada tamunya tadi, dia penasaran sungguh. Lalu dengan seenak jidatnya si rusa kecil itupun mendorong tubuh Junmyeon menyingkir dari pintu dan berjalan leluasa di kamar bergaya eropa itu.

"Yak Xi Luhan! Aku belum mengijinkanmu masuk" celoteh Junmyeon mengikuti langkah Luhan di depannya.

"Siapa namja tadi?" tanya Luhan tiba - tiba berbalik dari langkahnya lalu menatap Junmyeon dengan pandangan introgasi.

"Sudah aku katakan, kalau dia itu mahasis-"

"Dan menurutmu aku akan percaya ucapanmu itu? Cih, sejak kapan seorang Kim Junmyeon membiarkan orang lain selain Xi Luhan memasuki area pribadinya seperti ini eoh?"

SKAK!

Seketika Junmyeon menutup rapat bibirnya, dia sudah tahu bahwa sahabatnya ini benar - benar tidak akan pernah bisa dia bohongi. Dan sebentar lagi wawancara ekslusif dirinya pasti akan segera dilaksanakan.

"Jadi siapa dia? Kau membuatku penasaran tuan Kim"

"Aisshh, lupakan saja. Anggap kau tidak pernah melihatnya tadi"

PLAK!

"Akh!"

"Yak! Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan kejadian langka seperti ini hah?"

"Sakit Xi Luhan! Apa kau mau membunuhku dengan pukulanmu itu hah?"

"Ish! Salahmu sendiri, sudahlah cepat jawab pertanyaanku tadi. Siapa pemuda manis itu eoh? Kekasihmu?" tebak Luhan dengan wajah cengengesan yang sangat tidak manly untuknya.

"Tutup mulutmu Xi Luhan!"

"Apa aku salah? Tapi melihat dari cara dia memandangku saat keluar dari kamarmu tadi, sepertinya dia salah paham padaku"

"Hah?" mulut Junmyeon membuka membentuk untaian kata yang sebatas helaan nafas.

"Sepertinya dia menyukaimu, itu sebabnya dia memandangku penuh kemenangan tadi. Aish... Sepertinya akan seru jika aku memancing emosinya" ucap Luhan dengan menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Jangan pernah macam - macam tuan Xi. Atau aku akan mengalihkan seluruh saham atas namamu itu"

"Ck, kau benar - benar kekanakan. Tapi dengan begini aku jadi tahu satu hal tentangmu" kikik Luhan dalam senyun menggodanya.

"Apa?" sahut Junmyeon cepat.

"Dia menyukaimu dan kau juga menyukainya hahahhahahaha"

"Yak Xi Luhan, sejak kapan aku menyukai seseorang eoh?"

"Entahlah, tapi sepertinya sejak kau bertemu dengan namja manis berdimple tadi dan menyekapnya dalam kamarmu" celoteh Luhan lagi dengan candanya yang benar - benar memojokkan pria berwajah kalem itu.

"Yak Xi Luhan! KELUAR DARI KAMARKU SEKARANG!" teriak Jumyeon membuat sahabat karibnya itu terpingkal tak karuan mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Yixing berjalan ringan saat kakinya memasuki kamar miliknya, tak mengidahkan kehadiran dua namja lain yang sedari tadi sudah harap - harap cemas menunggu kembalinya dia dari acara bertamu ke tempat Kim Junmyeon.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling bertukar pandangan menyaksikan Yixing yang masih mengulum senyum itu dengan sedikit bersenandung ria.

"Hyung? Apa kau sudah jadi gila karena di tolak oleh Kim Junmyeon?" tanya Baekhyun ragu - ragu.

Dan tanpa di duga, respon yang di tunjukan Yixing malah semakin membuat keduanya mengernyit. Pasalnya, mendengar suara Baekhyun tadi dia reflek menjatuhkan diri ke ranjang dan langsung memeluk dua teman sekamarnya itu begitu erat.

"Hyung, apa kau benar - benar sudah gila?" kini Kyungsoo membuka suaranya bertanya, karena jujur sekarang dia sudah mulai khawatir akan kesehatan logika Yixing.

"Aku sangat bahagia Kyungie, Baekie..." celoteh riang Yixing menggelegar.

"...Dia menerima kehadiranku dan mengijinkanku untuk membuatnya jatuh cinta" lanjut Yixing membuat dua orang dalam kuasanya itu melongo.

"Are you kidding me now?" sahut Baekhyun tak percaya.

Tapi bukannya menjawab, Yixing malah melepaskan pelukannya dan mengguling - gulingkan badan tak tentu arah. Mirip seperti cacing kepanasan.

"Dia bahkan memelukku erat, ya tuhan... jangan bangunkan aku dari mimpi ini" pinta Yixing masih bergelut dengan gulingan - gulingan tubuhnya.

"Hyung, apa kau yakin dengan ucapanmu?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan memegang pundak Yixing.

Yixingpun seketika mendudukan diri dengan senyum iklan pasta gigi yang menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Tentu saja, apa kalian tidak percaya padaku?" ucap Yixing masih dengan senyum plus tatapan berkedip lucu.

Kyungsoo menempelkan punggung telapak tangannya ke dahi Yixing memastikan suhu tubuh pemuda di sampingnya tersebut.

"Ish, aku tidak gila. Sungguh!" coloteh Yixing memajukan bibir.

"Tapi hyung, yang kau katakan itu adala-" ucapan itu terputus cepat.

"Akan ku buktikan Kyungie, besok aku akan menemuinya lagi dan menunjukkan pada kalian" ucapnya mantap.

"Daebak! Jika sungguh kata - katamu itu benar, berarti pesonamu sangatlah luar biasa hyung" timpal Baekhyun menambahi.

"Kau yakin hyung? Lalu bagaimana dengan Luhan?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi langsung mendapat anggukan Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak peduli dengannya. Yang penting Junmyeon sudah membuka hatinya untukku. Lagipula, si rusa itu juga melihatku saat aku baru keluar dari kamar Junmyeon, karena itu aku sangat senang saat ini hahhahahaha" ucap Yixing kelewat polos dengan seringai imutnya.

"Benarkah?" / "sungguh?" celoteh kedua orang disana menganga bersamaan.

"Tentu saja. Untuk apa aku berbohong?"

"Lalu apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua hyung? Apa mereka bertengkar karenamu?" sahut Baekhyun lagi semangat.

Yixingpun mengedikkan bahu sebagai jawaban.

"Entahlah, aku tidak perduli. Dan sepertinya aku akan tidur nyenyak malam ini" ucapnya lagi kemudian memposisikan dirinya pada ranjang empuk yang entah sejak kapan mulai ia sukai itu. Lalu mulai membuka pintu mimpinya menjemput esok pagi. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang masih melongo di sampingnya.

.

.

.

Pagi ini sungguh berbeda, Yixing bangun lebih awal dan memulai harinya lebih semangat dari hari yang lalu. Senyum pun sedari tadi bertengger indah di wajah manisnya.

"Hyung, kelas kita baru akan mulai 1 jam lagi. Kenapa kau terburu - buru sekali?" ucap Kyungsoo menatap Yixing yang asik membenahi isi ranselnya.

"Aku hanya ingin segera menemui Junmyeon" cengir yang paling tua disana tanpa dosa.

"Hyung, kau tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh kan?" suara Baekhyun menggema dengan pandangan waspada.

"Hahahaha, tentu saja tidak Baekie"

Mendengar jawaban tersebut Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hanya mampu menghembuskan nafas jengah, karena firasat mereka sedikit tidak enak saat ini.

.

.

.

"Hai semua"

"Eoh, Xiumin hyung. Kau sudah kembali?" jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya menyambut kedatangan salah seorang teman kelas mereka yang sejak minggu lalu memang mengambil istirahat karena kesehatan tubuhnya.

"Begitulah, apa ada kabar panas selama aku tidak masuk?" tanya pemuda berpipi gembul itu semangat.

"Tidak ada hyung, hanya gosip receh seperti biasa" balas Baekhyun sambil merapikan eyelinernya dari pantulan kaca.

"Hyung, apa kondisimu sudah membaik? Ah ya, dan kenalkan ini Yixing hyung. Dia mahasiswa transfer yang sekamar dengan kami" ujar Kyungsoo menatap pemuda yang di panggil Xiumin itu di depannya.

"Ne, tentu saja aku sudah sangat baik. Dan annyeong, namaku Kim Minseok tapi kau bisa memanggilku Xiumin. Ah! Dan kamarku tepat di depan kamarmu" ucap Xiumin mengulurkan tangannya pada Yixing yang di sambut hangat oleh pemuda tersebut.

"Ah, annyeong. Namaku Zhang Yixing" balasnya manis.

"Apa ada tugas dari Mr. Kang?" tanya Xiumin lagi memandang pada teman - temannya.

"Anni, hanya beberapa tes harian hyung. Kau beruntung tidak ada tugas berat saat keabsenanmu" sahut Baekhyun

"Hahahahaha, aku memang di berkati dengan beragam keberuntungan sejak lahir" sombong Xiumin mendapat senyum manis dari ketiga temannya.

"Ah, lihat! Bukankah itu Tao? Kenapa wajahnya muram sekali?" tiba - tiba Kyungsoo berucap saat pandangan matanya tak sengaja menengok pada pintu ruang tempat mereka menunggu kedatangan dosen tercinta.

"Benarkah? Padahal saat keluar kamar tadi pagi dia masih bisa tertawa" sahut Xiumin mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo namun objek yang mereka bicarakan sudah tidak ada.

"Emm, siapa itu Tao?" tanya Yixing polos sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Oh, kalian belum pernah bertemu? Dia teman sekamarku" jawab Xiumin cepat.

Yixing hanya mengangguk mengerti lalu kembali mengernyit "Kenapa dia tidak masuk kemari?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tao memiliki jadwal berbeda dengan kita hyung, kita hanya akan satu kelas di beberapa dosen tertentu dengannya" suara Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Yixing barusan.

"Jam kedua nanti kita akan satu kelas dengannya di kelas profesor Shin hyung. Jadi kalian bisa bertemu" timpal Baekhyun cepat.

Yixing kembali mengangguk paham, lalu berkutat lagi dengan pemikirannya yang melayang entah kemana.

"Haaahh, apa Junmyeon kuliah hari ini? Aku bahkan tidak melihatnya dari tadi" gumam Yixing pada dirinya sendiri namun masih sangat bisa di dengar oleh tiga orang lain di sampingnya.

"Apa?" sahut Xiumun menanggapi gumaman Yixing tadi.

"Heum?" Yixing mendongakkan wajahnya menatap pada Xiumin yang sedang memandang penuh tanya padanya.

"Yixing hyung tertarik tengan Kim Junmyeon, asal kau tahu hyung" celetuk Baekhyun menjawab pandangan Xiumin.

"Anni, aku tidak tertarik padanya. Tapi aku jatuh cinta padanya" ralat namja berdimple itu, membuat Xiumin menatapnya dengan senyum tak percaya.

"Whoaaa, kau benar - benar jatuh cinta padanya?" hanya di jawab anggukan ringan.

"Kalau begitu kau benar - benar beruntung. Karena Junmyeon dan Tao itu sekelas, jadi nanti saat jam kedua dimulai maka kau bisa bertemu dengannya" lanjut Xiumin membuat Yixing memekik girang.

"Benarkah?"

.

.

.

Yixing dengan begitu semangat merangkul Xiumin disampingnya dan mengajak bergegas menuju kelas mereka yang berada di lantai 5.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya mengekor dibelakang dengan wajah cool, karena meskipun mereka bukan salah satu mahasiswa terbaik disini, namun keduanya cukup tenar dan memiliki banyak pengagum.

"Pelan - pelan Yixing, kenapa kau begitu aktif sekali" ucap Xiumin melihat Yixing yang sudah mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu bangku kosong sambil memandang pintu masuk ruangan yang terbuka.

Tak perlu di jelaskan bukan jika dia sedang menunggu Junmyeon datang.

"Hai hyung" seorang namja tinggi dengan wajah lesu menghampiri kumpulan pemuda cantik dan manis disana lalu meletakkan kepala di meja.

"Tao-ya, kenapa kau kusut sekali?" tanya Kyungsoo memperhatikan wajah panda itu.

"Aku sedang kesal hyung" balasnya cepat.

"Kenapa? Bukankah tadi pagi saat keluar kamar kau masih menampilkan gigi putihmu itu sepanjang lorong" timpal Xiumin.

"Apa kau sedang kesal dengan kekasih nagamu itu?" Baekhyun menebak.

"JANGAN MEMBAHASNYA!" teriak Tao lantang membuat Yixing sedikit kaget.

"Hm, kau yang namanya Tao?" tiba - tiba Yixing bersuara penasaran, membuat sang empunya nama menengok asing padanya.

"Ne, nuguseyo?" ujar Tao pelan menatap bahwa ada sosok asing di antara teman - temannya sedari tadi.

"Dimana Junmyeon? Kata Xiumin, kau sekelas dengannya kan. Jika kau disini pasti dia juga ada kan?" desak Yixing mengabaikan tatapan Tao dan lainnya.

"Hah?" kedip Tao tak mengerti, lalu berujar lagi "Dia akan segera kemari kurasa, dan hm.. Siapa kau?"

"Oh, kenalkan aku Yixing mahasiswa transfer" kata pemuda Changsa itu semangat mengulurkan tangan.

Tao membalas uluran Yixing ragu, lalu menatap bingung teman - temannya.

"Dia sekamar dengan kami" ucap Baekhyun mengerti akan situasi membuat Tao mengangguk paham.

"Jadi Tao, dimana Junmyeon?" tanya Yixing lagi makin tak sabar karena yang di tunggu belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya dari tadi.

Hingga tepat sesaat sebelum Tao kembali membuka mulutnya, pelaku utama yang sedari tadi tengah di tunggui oleh Yixing muncul dengan pesonanya di balik kedatangan Profesor Shin.

Yixing seketika memekik tak memperdulikan situasi tempat dimana dia sekarang berada "JUNMYEON!" teriaknya membuat seluruh atensi para mahasiswa lain di dalam ruangan itu tertuju pada pemuda yang sedang melambaikan tangan pada keturunan Kim tersebut.

Seketika Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Tao dan Xiumin reflek menutup mulut Yixing dan berusaha membuatnya diam, sambil membungkukkan badan meminta maaf akibat keributan yang Yixing buat.

Junmyeon seketika sweatdrop dan tengsin parah, langkahnya sempat terhenti sesaat ketika gendang telinganya mendengar pekikan memalukan tadi. Tanpa basa - basi dia berusaha menahan rasa malunya dengan menampilkan wajah datar dan bersiap mengikuti perkuliahan mengabaikan keberadaan Yixing disana.

.

.

.

Bagi Junmyeon mata kuliah kali ini benar - benar lama dan memuakkan. Dia tidak pernah berfikir bahwa sekelas dengan Yixing akan begitu fatal untuk nama baiknya. Padahal baru semalam mereka bersepakat bahwa untuk tak saling menyapa atau berbicara di depan umum.

Dan sekarang, bahkan saat seluruh perhatian seluruh kelas tengah semangat mendengarkan presentasi darinya, Yixing malah dengan asyik berusaha menarik perhatiannya dengan berbagai tingkah polah abstrak.

Junmyeon mati - matian mengalihkan tatapannya agar tak tertuju pada sosok manis itu dan terus fokus pada penjelasannya. Hingga season tanya jawab dibuka, kembali membuatnya sedikit menarik nafas berat karena Yixing turut serta dalam deretan penanyanya kali ini.

"Baiklah, apa ada yang ingin bertanya lagi?" sang moderator membuka season tanya jawab sepeninggal selesainya materi dari Junmyeon.

Pemuda Kim itu berharap semoga bukan Yixing yang di tunjuk oleh sang moderator untuk mengajukan pertanyaan padanya. Namun-

"Kau, silahkan ajukan pertanyaanmu" pinta moderator disana menunjuk putra kandung pengusaha China Zhang Xiaozhu itu, membuat Junmyeon meneguk ludahnya kasar.

"Junmyeonie, apa kau mau makan siang denganku setelah ini?"

WHAT THE FUCK!

Hell, pertanyaan macam apa itu?

Seketika ruangan yang tadinya tenang berubah menjadi ajang guyonan yang meriah. Sampai - sampai sang profesor yang agung itupun ikut terbahak karenanya. Dan jangan tanya bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Xiumin dan Tao. Mereka menunduk dalam, mencoba menyembunyikan diri mereka atas perilaku mencengangkan yang sahabat baru mereka lakukan.

Junmyeon hanya diam dan menatap Yixing yang tersenyum manis padanya dengan pamdangan dingin memperingati. Namun Yixing tak perduli akan hal tersebut dan malah asik memperhatikan raut Junmyeon yang begitu keren baginya.

.

.

.

"Baiklah semuanya, sekian pelajaran kita kali ini" profesor Shin mengakhiri kelasnya dan berlalu meninggalkan ruangan.

Junmyeonpun segera bergegas pergi karena tidak ingin semakin berlama terjebak dalam situasi aneh bersama seorang Zhang Yixing.

"Junmyeon"

"Junmyeon, tunggu aku"

"Junmyeon, apa kau marah padaku?"

Seorang mahasiswa manis sedari tadi berjalan tanpa lelah mengikuti setiap pergerakan yang Junmyeon lakukan. Padahal pemuda tersebut terang - rerangan mendiamkannya dan bertingkah seolah Yixing tidak ada.

"Junmyeon, ayo kita makan siang bersama" tak ada respon.

"Junmye-"

BRUK!

"Berhentilah mengikutiku" desis calon pewaris Kim Siwon tersebut berbalik sesaat menatap tegas pada Yixing sebelum kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa aku membuat kesalahan?" ucap Yixing tak tahu diri masih mengikuti Junmyeon di sepanjang lorong dengan disaksikan berpasang - pasang mata disana.

Langkah Junmyeon terhenti di depan sebuah ruang kelas yang baru saja terbuka menampilkan beberapa mahasiswa yang keluar dari sana, membuat Yixing mau tak mau ikut berhenti dari langkahnya.

"Eoh, Junmyeon? Menunggu Luhan?" seorang namja kotak yang baru saja keluar dari pintu itu berujar kala menemukan Junmyeon didepannya.

Junmyeon hanya mengangguk pada pemuda yang tidak lain adalah pacar Xiumin itu, memberi jawaban. "Tunggulah, dia dibelakangku tadi" balas pemuda itu memberi tahu.

"Junmyeon, kenapa kita kemari. Ayo ke kantin saja, aku sudah lapar" Yixing merengek tanpa malu disamping pemuda berprestasi itu mengabaikan kekehan dan tatapan sebal banyak orang disekelilingnya.

"Junmyeon, dia siapa?" tanya Chen sedikit berbisik pada pemuda berkarismatik itu dan hanya dibalas sebuah dengusan asal.

"Junmyeon, kau sudah disini? Maaf aku lama" ucap namja cantik baru saja berlari keluar dari ruang kelas dan langsung menyapanya.

Yixing menatap tidak suka pada Luhan yang sekarang tengah tersenyum manis pada tunangannya, dan demi tuhan! Junmyeon membalas senyum sok cantik itu dengan wajah malaikatnya. DAMN!

"Eoh, kau?" tunjuk Luhan menyadari Yixing ada diantara mereka, dan sedang menatapnya bengis.

"Bukankah dia-" lanjut Luhan bertanya pada Junmyeon. Namun belum selesai ucapan itu berkoar, tangannya ditarik paksa meninggalkan tempat tersebut oleh tetangga kamarnya dengan begitu kasar.

"Junmyeon kau mau kemana?" Yixing mencekal pergelangan Junmyeon yang hendak berlalu sambil menggandeng Luhan.

Pemuda Kim itupun berbalik dan menatap intens wajah Yixing seraya berujar "Jangan berbicara seolah kita saling mengenal, dan pergilah dari hadapanku!" desis Junmyeon lagi kembali menarik Luhan menjauh dari sana.

Luhan yang melihat tingkah over sahabatnya ini hanya mampu tersenyum lucu menahan tawanya, namun senyum tersebut malah salah diartikan oleh Yixing dan dianggap sebagai sebuah ejekan untuknya.

Yixing terdiam dengan tangan mengepal menahan amarah menatap dua orang populer itu menjauh darinya. Chen yang sedari tadi menjadi saksi bisu peristiwa itupun berlalu begitu saja karena merasa tak ada yang perlu di saksikan lagi sekarang.

Yixing masih terdiam bagaikan patung tanpa nyawa dengan tatapan mematikan miliknya, hingga sebuah rangkulan dipundak membuatnya menoleh cepat.

"Berhentilah melihatnya seperti itu, atau matamu akan keluar" bisik seorang namja dengan postur tubuh tinggi menjulang disampingnya.

"Aku membencinya ge" sarkas Yixing langsung, masih menatap punggung Luhan yang hampir tak terlihat lagi sekarang.

"Hah, terserah padamu! Kau memang selalu keras kepala. Bahkan sudah beberapa hari kau tiba disini, tak sedikitpun terbersit dalam pikiranmu untuk mengunjungi kakak sepupu tampan ini"

"Aku lupa tentangmu Kris ge" ucap tanpa dosa Yixing melirik sepupunya yang sedang memandangnya jengah.

"Baiklah, karena sepupu manisku ini sedang dalam perasaan yang kacau. Aku akan mentraktirnya makan siang di restoran kelas bintang lima sekarang"

Dan begitulah akhir perasaan marah Yixing akibat melihat interaksi dan kedekatan tunangannya dengan namja lain, meluap bersama dengan datangnya sepupu menyebalkan yang sayangnya sangat ia rindukan tersebut.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **A/n :**

Selamat hari Valentine

Dan aku upload chapter gaje nih hehehhe

Maaf kalo ada typo dan belum bisa bales satu - satu komen kalian. Tapi terimakasih atas respon yang diberikan

Tetep ikutin If You Do ya, setidaknya sampai pertengahan nggak papa hahahha. Karena aku yakin pas uda sampek tengah inti cerita ini, pasti banyak dari kalian yang bakal ninggalin ff ini karena aku mau nistain beberapa castnya.

So, happy reading yak

Selamat berkencan di hari kasih sayang ini

See you next chap

 **R &R**

D' Xp

14 Februari 2017


End file.
